


You Weren't Supposed To See That

by Miloisqueer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: A tiny bit of fluff, Accidental Voyeurism, Biting, Body Worship, Bottom Dan, Cockslut Dan, Daddy Kink, Dan Is v Loud, Desperation, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Friends to Lovers, Hair Pulling, I wrote it, If You Squint - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Like, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Name Calling, Of course it has voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scratching, Top Phil, Voyeurism, let's be real, m/m - Freeform, poorly written dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miloisqueer/pseuds/Miloisqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But I'm Glad You Did...</p>
<p>Or, in which Phil walks in on Dan touching himself and smut ensues--Obviously, because these horny children can't keep their hands off each other once the tension breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Weren't Supposed To See That

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate me going to TATINOF Atlanta on April 29, I decided to write some hotel room sex with the premise of TATINOF travels! 
> 
> Hahahahaha I'm going to hell, but I'll see all you fuckers there.

Dan sighed as he ran a hand down over his chest. He was alone for the first time in three months; he and Phil had been on tour in America, meeting thousands of fans. He was amazed by how quickly the tickets to their shows had sold out. It was truly overwhelming. But daily planes and buses and cabs, a different city each night with Phil at his side was exhausting. Dan missed his bed, his tea, his anime pillow, and his computer... Not to mention his privacy. So when Phil had offered to take him to dinner and cocktails, Dan had declined, and Phil had gone alone, leaving Dan with a few hours alone. And, being the 24 year old he was, Dan's first instinct was to relieve the sexual pressure that had been building in him nonstop. Unsatisfying, hurried wanks in hotel showers weren't enough.

He slid his hand into his jeans and let out a soft moan. Being on tour was like forced abstinence, and he had to practice intense self-control to keep from finishing himself in five minutes or less. He took a deep breath as his fingertips grazed the hot skin of his cock. He whimpered softly and wrapped his long-fingered hands around, giving himself a long, solid stroke.

"Fu-uck," he hissed through his teeth. He built up to a steady rhythm, his slim hips bucking up eagerly into his palm, his thumb circling the head, smearing slick precome over his length. He let his muscles relax, eyes falling shut, a sweet, quavering moan escaping him. A sharp bolt of pleasure shocked him, and his eyes, the warm color of strong coffee, opened wide. "Phil!" he cried out. He ignored the guilt he felt for the exclamation, chalking it up to seeing only the ebony-haired boy for so long. Phil's name spilled from his lips twice more as he hurtled toward his climax.

Just as he reached the point of no return, falling over the edge, the lock on the door clicked, triggering intense panic just as he came, the door opening onto a tableau of Dan, his release splattering onto the golden skin of his belly. His eyes screwed shut and he shouted, cheeks stained crimson from mortification and arousal. His cock was still twitching when he met Phil's wide cobalt eyes. His soft mouth was open in shock, and his high cheekbones were dusted pink.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, eyes locked on Dan, who was frantically trying to pull his boxers over his prick, tugging down his shirt, attempting to hide what was clear.

"Phil, wait," Dan said, scrambling to his feet, noticing how closely his tone resembled his desperate cries just moments ago. His mind ran through options of what he could say.  _'this isn't what it looks like'_ ? No, that wouldn't work... It was exactly what it looked like. So he said simply the question that worried him most. "Did you... Hear anything?" he asked quietly. The color that flooded Phil's face was enough of an answer, and Dan dropped his face into his hands.

"I didn't mean to--" Phil bit down on his plump lower lip. Dan allowed himself to glance over Phil's lanky body. He noticed a telltale bulge in his jeans, and his dark eyebrows knit together, trying to verify what he saw through the black denim. "I should just... I think I'll go back out," Phil said softly. "Give you some time to sort yourself..." But as he shifted his legs, the outline of his hard cock became obvious.

"Come here," Dan said softly, perching on the edge of the bed. Phil obeyed, stepping cautiously toward him. His steps were small and awkward, trying to hide the ache between his long legs. Dan looked up into his face, though his was tempted to drop his gaze to Phil's cock, which was almost perfectly at eye level. He kept Phil's focus on his eyes before raising a hand to palm Phil's prick, which twitched in his hand. "Need some help?" he asked innocently, though the wicked look in his eyes contradicted his tone.

A helpless whine was Phil's only reply. He looked almost pained, and lay a hand on top of Dan's. Dan could feel himself getting hard again and let out his breath slowly, moving carefully, deliberately, as though he might scare the moment away. He reached for Phil's other hand, pulling him down and climbing into his lap, sending their clothed erections together.

"Kiss me," Dan almost begged; Phil needed no more encouragement and he pressed his lips to the younger's eagerly waiting mouth. Their kisses were slow, tentative... just exploring each other. They'd each thought about this: Dan had suppressed the memories, had accepted a platonic friendship, but Phil had ached for this for years. To finally get now what he had wanted for so long was absolutely decadent. The chaste touches morphed and developed, building irresistibly with a fierce heat. Phil's hands charted out a map of Dan's body, of every inch he'd never had an excuse to touch: The boy's hips, which he gripped so hard he was sure there would be bruises; his long legs; his neck, which was incredibly sensitive to even the lightest touches; and finally he wove his fingers into the silky strands of chocolate hair, deepening their kisses.

He lay back, Dan still in his lap, straddling his thighs, and broke their kiss to roll so that he was between Dan's legs, on top of him, their hips pinned deliciously together. The angle provided him with the opportunity to suck a livid bruise onto Dan's neck, just above his prominent collarbone. His hands tugged at the hem of Dan's shirt, and he pulled back to remove it with a single, fluid motion. He fumbled with the buttons on his own shirt but with Dan's help he managed to slide it off his broad shoulders. He kissed Dan again, their fingers working at a frustratingly slow pace, made clumsy by arousal, to undo their jeans. They were finally shed, leaving both boys panting in their boxers.

"I don't... Where do you want to go from here?" Phil asked sheepishly.

"Well, you're the expert, I've never even done this before!" Dan tried to sound indignant, but his confession caused a rush of affection from Phil.

"With a guy or at all?" Phil asked curiously. The latter option both excited and terrified him.

"At all..." Dan's voice was meek and anxious.

"Oh, Dan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... I mean, if you don't want to..." Phil started to move away, but Dan pulled him back.

"No, I want to... Fuck, I  _really_  want to... You just might have to lead.

The words sparked something in Phil and his temerity melted, leaving only a predatory smirk. "No problem there," he murmured, kissing Dan firmly and punctuating his words by grinding against Dan, causing them both to moan. "How far do you want this to go?" Phil asked, his hips continuing to move against the other.

"I want you to--" Dan cut himself off with a soft cry and tried again. "I want you to fuck me," he said. His pupils were blown so wide that only a thin ring of color surrounded them, and his words, said with the innocence of inexperience, made Phil sigh shakily and nod.

"You're a bit overdressed for it," he quipped, hooking his fingers into Dan's boxers and sliding them off. He crawled down Dan's body, leaving soft kisses on the smooth skin. "Beautiful," he whispered reverently, catching one of the younger's nipples between his teeth. Dan was clearly overwhelmed, letting out soft sounds as Phil continued down. He pressed a soft kiss to Dan's hipbone before finally turning his attention where Dan so desperately wanted it. He licked a broad stripe up Dan's cock from base to tip, tasting the lingering musk of come at the crown. He didn't hesitate to wrap his lips around it, lowering down until the blunt head bumped against his throat. 

The sound Dan made was broken and beautiful and went straight to Phil's cock. He reached down to palm himself, allowing a deep groan that sent vibrations through the nerve endings in Dan's body. Dan's senses were overcome with pleasure and he tangled his fingers in Phil's raven hair, searching for something to hold on to, and forcing the elder down further. Not that Phil minded--He allowed himself to be used as Dan's hips canted up into his mouth. Dan's hands clambered at Phil's shoulders and pulled him back up for a kiss that was little more that a hot, desperate clash of their mouths. Phil shed his own boxers and the exquisite sensations of skin-on-skin flooded him.

"Please, daddy, I need you!" Dan cried out, and Phil arched an eyebrow. Dan looked shocked at himself and embarrassed, but Phil kissed him all the more enthusiastically. He chuckled, amused that Dan was so frantic for another orgasm--if anyone had a right to be desperate, it was Phil.

"You're such a little slut for my cock," Phil purred, and Dan's eyes opened wide. He'd never heard Phil curse so openly, and the shock thereof was enhanced by the rough, raw edge to his voice.

"Y-yes..." Dan said softly, arching up. "Please fuck me!"

"'Please fuck me' what?" Phil growled.

"Daddy, please," Dan whimpered and Phil smirked.

"Such an obedient little whore." He reached for his bag, packed more and more haphazardly with each stop on their tour, and pulled out a condom and a small vial of lube. He flicked open the cap on the bottle and slicked three fingers thoroughly with the viscous liquid. He slid one after another easily into the younger's body.

Dan opened up to his touch, his lithe body relaxing with the insistent pressure of Phil's fingers. "Are you ready, pretty boy?" Dan's hair was curling in uneven waves against his forehead, which was damp with sweat.

He nodded, his breath shallow and cheeks flushed.

Phil shuddered and withdrew his fingers, rolling on the condom with a single, practiced motion and rubbing the excess lube on his throbbing length, letting out a breathy moan at the brief contact. He lined himself up and pushed the head of his cock into Dan, who winced and closed his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Dan was breathing quickly. They stayed still for a moment, their foreheads resting together, and then Dan said, "More,  _please_."

Phil obeyed eagerly, pressing into the welcoming heat of Dan's virgin body. Dan's hands clung to Phil's back, his nails leaving red scratches on his ivory skin. When Phil felt his hips bump up against Dan's ass, he stopped, peppering feather-light kisses on Dan's cheeks and eyelids. Dan was shivering, muscles tensed, but after a moment he opened his eyes and nodded. "You can move."

Phil began slowly, letting out shattered sounds as he realized that this was  _Dan_ , and this was  _real_ , and  _Dan wanted him_. But his thoughts were scattered with each thrust and he finally let himself go to pleasure. Dan was crying out, the noises far from coherent, though Phil caught the words "daddy" and "harder" a few times. He obliged, any control he had left abandoning him. As he approached his climax, he wrapped a hand around Dan's weeping cock, and stroked him to a messy finish with Phil's name on his lips. His body milked Phil's own orgasm from him, and he muffled his moans in Dan's mouth, kissing him roughly until his body started trembling from over stimulation. 

"Fucking hell," Dan said weakly, when he regained control of speech, and Phil nodded his agreement as he pulled out, collapsing beside Dan, head on his chest, with a heavy sigh.

"You're so fucking gorgeous," Phil murmured, taking Dan's hand and kissing his palm.

Dan giggled. "Watch your mouth, you wouldn't want to get into the habit of cursing before our next show... We should do this again sometime," he added, in a tone so casual he might have been talking about the weather.

"Can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I posted smut oops. Let me know what you think!


End file.
